


my tears ricochet

by visitetheria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Background Relationships, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake Character Death, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Not Canon Compliant, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Spoilers, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visitetheria/pseuds/visitetheria
Summary: adora must be brave and strong. as she-ra, she has no choice but to cling to every bit of strength she has. but when news of catra’s death sends her to her knees, she feels like anything but.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. summary

adora must be brave and strong. as she-ra, she has no choice but to cling to every bit of strength she has. but when news of catra’s death sends her to her knees, she feels like anything but. 

[diverges from she-ra canon, takes place in the future after season 3. nearly all of season 4 and all of season 5 never happens. glimmer is queen. entrapta and micah are in bright moon and no longer trapped on beast island. catra is still with the horde, so is scorpia. shadoweaver is in bright moon. there is no heart of etheria, no horde prime. those will never be a part of this storyline.] 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi - i haven't wrote in a long time (at least, anything non-academic related), but i have been listening to folklore (and now evermore) on repeat the past few months and i can't help but think of all the catradora potential. thus, i give you a catra and adora fic loosely inspired by some of the lyrics from folklore and evermore. 

definitely a work in progress and honestly, i'm just writing this as a distraction from all of my responsibilities.


	2. prologue

adora had decided to write a letter to catra. she had only seen catra once or twice since the portal and catra had kept her distance. however, she knew it wasn’t the same catra that had vowed to end the world to prove her point. she needed catra to hear her out, and adora knew catra would never do that in person. adora talked with bow and they figured out a way to use entrapta’s bots to inadvertently bring the letter back to the horde.  
so, adora asked glimmer if there was a desk anywhere she could use, and glimmer nodded and asked her to wait a minute. disappearing, glimmer teleported back less than a minute later, holding up a desk. glimmer panted as she set the desk down. “never ask me to do that again! it was so heavy!” glimmer whined.  
“i didn’t--” adora began to defend herself, but knew there was no point. “thanks, glimmer.”  
“you’re welcome.” glimmer smiled and as quick as she arrived, she was gone. 

grabbing a pen and some paper she stashed in the corner of her room, she sat down at the desk glimmer had brought and began to write. 

_**hi, catra.**  
i don’t know if this letter will even get to you… or if you’ll read it, but i need to write this. i need you to listen to me. you have to know that i didn’t want to leave you, catra. but you can still join us. it’s not too late. you can come to bright moon anytime you want. it doesn’t have to be tomorrow. but if you change your mind one day, there will be a spot for you here. i know there is good within you, catra. i’m so sorry i couldn’t be there for you the way you needed me. i’m so sorry.  
bright moon is nice. everything here is so bright - the opposite of the fright zone. i think you’d like it here, catra. their food is delicious. oh my god there are flavors i could never have imagined before. it’s nothing like the ration bars. there are bath tubs - it’s like a shower you can sit down in. it’s like you’re swimming in a tiny little pool. also, yeah, pools exist. they’re- well, i can explain another time. we could take a bath together. you know, as friends do. everything smells nice here, too. it doesn’t smell like gasoline and smoke and rubber. in the past few years, i have been able to visit all over etheria and each place is just as beautiful as bright moon. now, i can go anywhere i want. just not home. _

_i miss you, catra. if you’re mad at me, i understand. but you know i had to leave. i couldn’t stay in the horde any longer. i needed to help bright moon -- help the rebellion. the horde told us all these lies for so long… i believed them. i had no idea what i was doing. growing up, i never meant to ignore you, or to make you feel like you were second best. in fact, you’re so strong, catra. much stronger than i am, even as she-ra. which is why i know you’re capable of better._

_please. please consider it. you’re my best friend, catra. i can’t lose you too. not again._

_**adora.** _

adora ran her hand across her face as she put the pen down. the letter was a jumbled mess of words and emotions, and adora just hoped that catra would read it and at least try to understand. adora folded the piece of paper into thirds, and tucked it inside an envelope. bringing it up to her lips, she licked and sealed it. she let herself sit at the desk for some time, staring at the envelope before her. this has to work, adora thought solemnly. if it didn’t… she didn’t know what she would do.  
later that night, bow and adora snuck out of the bright moon castle to the outskirts of the fright zone with the help of swift wind. at the edge of the whispering woods, they came to a stop, hopping down to the ground. adora and bow ducked behind a tree, adora’s head peeking over bow’s shoulder as he pulled up a screen on his tracker pad. he looked at the tech for a few seconds before tucking it under his arm. “there are readings of motion and technology a little ahead. it’s game time.” bow informed her. stealthily, the trio walked deeper into the whispering woods until adora noticed a shiny robot up ahead, partially behind a tree. adora’s arm jerked out to stop bow from walking any further.

“up there.” she whispered, pointing to what she was seeing. bow extended his palm, and adora removed the letter from her pocket and handed it over. please let this work, adora thought to herself.  
adora stood back and watched as bow used one of his net arrows to trap the letter against the side of the bot. “that should hold it.” he nodded, impressed with his own work. however, the bot turned towards the direction the arrow came from, a light scanning the area surrounding where they hid. “that’s our cue to leave!” swift wind announced. and that’s exactly what they did.  
as they flew off, adora took one last look at the bot down below and hoped this plan worked. 

\-- back at the f r i g h t z o n e --  
a week later, scorpia walked into the room where entrapta was tinkering with her latest project - something about clean energy for the fright zone, whatever that meant. catra was sitting sideways on one of the tables in the room, her legs swinging off the side. “hey entrapta, catra!” scorpia greeted them cheerfully.  
“hey scorpia.” catra sent a curt nod in her direction, while entrapta was caught up in her work and didn’t notice.  
scorpia walked across the floor until she was near catra, and extended a sealed envelope in her direction. “there’s a letter addressed to you. it was stuck to the side of one of ‘trapta’s bots.” she explained.  
“whatever, you can throw it away.” catra brushed it off.  
“okay.” scorpia shrugged, leaving catra to go stand next to entrapta and distract her. 

catra knew it had to be from the rebellion. there was only one person who had anything to say to her outside of the fright zone, and it was adora. while she wanted to shred the letter with her claws, part of her ached to know what the letter said. she hoped it would confirm her suspicions - adora hated her. adora was done with her. that the portal was the final straw. it would be so much easier if adora just hated her. why couldn’t adora give up on her? then, before she could realize what she was doing, catra was speaking again.  
“wait.” catra blurted, making scorpia turn around to see what catra needed. “i’ll throw it away myself.” catra lied, not meeting scorpia’s gaze but instead holding her hand out to take the envelope.  
“are you sure? i can--” scorpia began, but paused when catra hopped off the table and walked over to grab the envelope herself.  
“thanks, but i got it.” catra shook her head. “also, you can take the day off.” catra just wanted to be alone.  
“oh, thanks catra!” scorpia grinned, her face lighting up, practically skipping as she walked back to entrapta.  
with the envelope in her hand, catra left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thank you for reading! like i said in the summary, i am by no means claiming to be a good writer. honestly, i'm more than rusty when it comes to any sort of fiction work. but i miss catradora and i just wanted to _create_ something about them. also, the pacing of the prologue is awful but i just wanted to get past it so i can delve into other parts of the story tbh. anyways, if anyone actually _does_ read this i appreciate you <3 sorry it's um,, like this


End file.
